DJ Desue
DJ Desue (* 23. April 1979; richtiger Name Haschim Elobied) ist ein Berliner DJ und Hip-Hop-Produzent. Biografie Mit 14 Jahren fing Desue an, mit dem Plattenspieler zu experimentieren. Bei Kiss FM in Berlin bekam er dann schließlich das erste Mal die Gelegenheit, sich vor einem breiten Publikum zu präsentieren. Es folgte eine Zusammenarbeit mit Kool Savas, für den er erste Beats produzierte. Zusammen mit Julien Smith gründete Desue RahRah-Entertainment. 2000 reiste er an die US-Westküste und nahm dort mit lokalen Rappern sein erstes Producer Album O.L.C. auf. Zwei Jahre später erlangte Desue mehr Bekanntheit, indem er den bereits erfolgreichen Produzent DJ Tomekk beschuldigte Beats geklaut und unter dem eigenen Namen veröffentlicht zu haben. Die Rapper Samy Deluxe, KC da Rookee und D-Flame vereinte er bei seiner 'Fuk Toemack'-Kampagne. Nach Veröffentlichung seines Albums Art of War sollte eine größere Tour folgen. Auch Sony BMG konnte ihn für einige Produktionen für Massiv verpflichten. Diskografie Alben * 2000: Operation Leftcoast (O.L.C.) * 2002: Art of War Mixtapes * 1994: Cue & DJ Desue - 211 twennyfoseven - B-Town Flavor * 1996: F.U. & DJ Desue - Hadi Köckle - 3 Years in Rugged Hip Hop * 2003: DJ Desue & DJ Devin - The Breakout * 2005: DJ Desue & Plattenpapzt - Double Impact Doppel-CD * 2005: Strictly Hip-Hop Mixtape Vol. 1 (Hosted by DJ Desue) Produktionen (Auswahl) * 1999 KC da Rookee - Wortwechsel * 1999 KC da Rookee feat. Mystic Dan - Buffalo soldier / Bravo Black Hits Vol. 2 * 2000 KMC - Bravo Black Hits Vol. 3 * 2000 MC Rene - Ein Album Namens Bernd * 2001 Spectacular & Spezializtz - Germaican Link up * 2001 Adriano (Letzte Warnung) auf Lightkultur von Brothers Keepers * 2001 KC da Rookee - Master Blaster (Juice Compilation) * 2002 D-Flame - Daniel X * 2002 KMC - Kinzdome Come * 2002 Massive Töne - MT3 * 2002 DJ Desue feat. Afrob & Nature - Viva Hits 17 * 2003 DJ Desue feat. AG & Party Arty - 2 Fast 2 Furious * 2003 Memphis Bleek & Beanie Sigel - Rocafella Remixed * 2003 Is wie's is und Vaterlos auf Wer hätte das gedacht von ASD * 2004 Wie ein Gee auf Aggro Ansage Nr. 3 von Aggro Berlin * 2004 Tu was ich tu, Ha Ha Ha und Sag mir, was du siehst auf Verdammtnochma! von Samy Deluxe * 2004 Diverse auf Electro Ghetto von Bushido * 2005 Afrob - Hammer * 2005 A.G.G.R.O auf Neue Deutsche Welle von Fler * 2005 Sentino - Sentino's way: Fall und Aufstieg * 2005 Sentino - Sentino's way II: La Vida Loca * 2005 Diverse auf Streetlife Report von Dean Dawson * 2006 Berliner Schnauze Remix auf Berliner Schnauze Single von Bass Sultan Hengzt * 2005 Schlampe auf Aggro Ansage Nr. 5 (Sampler) von Fler & Bass Sultan Hengzt * 2006 Dumm fickt gut auf Berliner Schnauze von Bass Sultan Hengzt * 2006 Kaisa & Hassmonstas - Traumfabrik * 2006 Diverse auf Trendsetter von Fler * 2006 Kinderzimmerhorrorfilm und Gerne groß auf Nixx für Kinda von Kaisa * 2006 Handy Nr. auf Aggro Ansage Nr. 4X (Sampler) von Aggro Berlin * 2006 GZSZ, Ficken und Ich bin ein Rapper auf Ich von Sido * 2007 Wer will Stress auf Airmax Muzik von Fler * 2007 Kein Gott auf Ein Teil von mir (Single) von Sido * 2007 Neger Neger, Ein Schlag und Spielverderber auf Neger Neger von B-Tight * 2007 Mein Schicksal und Kuck auf Geladen und entsichert von Alpa Gun * 2007 Al Massiva und Glaub an dich selbst auf Blut gegen Blut Re-Release von Massiv * 2007 Auf und ab und 2 zuviel auf Totalschaden von Tony D * 2007 Du kennst einen Dreck und Ich schwörs bei Mom auf Auferstanden aus Ruinen von Joe Rilla * 2008 Jeder gegen jeden, Deutscha Bad Boy & Gangster Flows auf Deutscha Bad Boy Single von Fler * 2008 Diverse auf Fremd im eigenen Land von Fler * 2008 Diverse auf Ein Mann, ein Wort von Massiv * 2008 Kopf durch die Wand auf Warum bist du so? (Single) von Fler * 2008 Ich bin so gaga, Ich und meine Katze und Kanacks & Hools auf Ich und meine Maske von Sido * 2009 Intro auf Goldständer von B-Tight * 2008 Auf die Fresse auf Aggro Anti Ansage Nr. 8 von Aggro Berlin * 2009 Geburtstag und Wenn das alles ist auf Aggro Berlin von Sido * 2011 Verreckt auf Jenseits von Gut und Böse von Bushido * 2011 Jeannie (DJ Desue Remix) auf Jeannie von MC Basstard * 2011 Vorsicht zerbrechlich auf Vorsicht zerbrechlich von Doreen * 2011 Haus aus Gold auf 23 von Sido & Bushido * 2011 Diverse auf Blützbrüdaz - Die Mukke zum Film von Sido * 2012 Outro auf Kanackis von Haftbefehl * 2012 Der Chef, 2010 & Bis ich nicht mehr bin auf #Beste von Sido * 2013 Bombe, Feuer, Benzin von Liquid Walker, Sido & Bass Sultan Hengzt * 2013 30-11-80 auf 30-11-80 von Sido * 2014 Jeder meine Freunde auf Sonny Black von Bushido EPs * 1998: KC da Rookee & Mystic Dan - Just a Licke - Reggae on the Move * 2002: DJ Desue & Sentence - Sag Bescheid - Überoptik Tour Singles * 1998: What da Blood feat. Pure God Manifested - KC da Rookee - Struggle on * 1999: KC da Rookee - Got that thang * 1999: KC da Rookee - Buffalo Soldier feat. Mystic Dan * 2000: KMC - Kinfusion * 2000: Harleckinz - Berlin Love * 2000: Reimheitsgebot - All u gotta do is... (Remix) * 2000: Spezializtz - Wollt ihr... (Remix) * 2000: D-Flame - Universal feat. Guru (Remix) / Sie macht mich glücklich * 2000: DJ Desue feat. Dilated peoples - Basics * 2000: DJ Desue feat. Styles of Beyond - Word perfect feat. Styles of Beyond * 2001: Brothers Keepers - Adriano / Letzte Warnung * 2001: DJ Desue feat. KC da Rookee, Samy Deluxe & D-Flame - Fuk Toemack * 2001: KC da Rookee - Emcee - Something different * 2001: Samy Deluxe - Sag mir was du siehst / weck mich auf * 2002: KC da Rookee - Four fists (part II) feat. Afrob, D-Flame & Samy Deluxe * 2002: DJ Desue feat. Afrob & Nature - Art of War * 2002: DJ Desue feat. Eißfeldt & Illo - Mach mal Halblang bw Party Arty & A.G. - War * 2002: Nelly - Dilemma (Remix) feat. Kelly Rowlan - Dilemma * 2003: DJ Desue feat. Memphis Bleek & Beanie Sigel - BK 2 BC * 2003: DJ Desue - Also was!?! feat Afrob, Dean Dawson & Samy Deluxe * 2004: Samy Deluxe - Ha Ha Ha/Zurück * 2004: Dean Dawson - Hip Hop Music * 2004: Bushido - Nie wieder * 2005: Afrob feat. Lisi - Es geht hoch * 2005: Fler feat. G-Hot - Nach eigenen Regeln * 2006: Kaisa & Hassmonstas - Kinder an die Macht * 2006: Fler - Papa ist zurück * 2007: Massiv - Wenn der Mond in mein Ghetto kracht * 2008: Fler - Deutscha Badboy * 2009: Sido - Hollywood * 2009: Sido - Geburtstag * 2013: KC Da Rookee - Let Em Know * 2013: Sido - 30-11-80 Kategorie:DJ Kategorie:Produzent